njssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Canada
Production NJ's Survivor Canada was the sixth season of the NJ's Survivor Series.This season began with 3 tribes of 6. The 15 new players were divided into the tribes before the game began. Then 3 returning players who left the game for some reason other than being voted out were brought in. Each one of the three was placed on one of the three tribes after a random draw. The Nigig Tribe wore Brown, the Migizi Tribe wore Yellow, and the Gigoon Tribe wore Aqua. The tribe names meant Otter, Eagle, and Fish in Ojibwe. Between Day 5 and Day 7, Corinne, Laura, Bubba, and Ryan were all medically evacuated due to being banned from Tengaged for different lengths of time. After all the evacuations, Nigig was left with 4 tribe members, Gigoon with all original 6, and Migizi with just two. On Day 7, Migizi lost the challenge, sending Max and P.J., the only remaining Migizi members, to Tribal. With only two left, they were forced into a fire making challenge instead of a vote. P.J. won the challenge, leaving Max thinking he was going home, but a twist in the game saved them both, when it was revealed that Max would be joining Nigig, and P.J. would be joining Gigoon (it was pre-determined that the winner of the fire making challenge would go to Gigoon, and the loser would go to Nigig). On Day 16, Nigig and Gigoon merged into one tribe, making the game individual. The new tribe color was Pink, and Gayala was selected as the new tribe name. On Day 25, the Final 7 took part in the NJ's Survivor Auction. Twists The Hitlist-''' Each castaway was given a "target" at the beginning of the season. Everyone had a different target, and no two people had the same target. Their target could be anyone in the game, including people not on their own Tribe. Once someone got their target out of the game, they would be given a new target. If they manage to get both of their targets out of the game before the Merge, they'd receive and idol once the tribes Merged. 'Hidden Immunity Idols-' A Hidden Immunity Idol was given to every cast member who got both of their "Hitlist Targets" out of the game before the Merge. The Idol could be played at anytime before the votes were read, and would negate any votes cast against the person who played the Idol. Castaways The Game Voting History '''Pre-Finale: ^1- Cameron self voted, but also failed to use the power he bought at the auction, so he received 2 extra self votes as a punishment. ^2- Kirby bought an extra vote at the Auction, and used one on Dino, and the other on Alec. (*) inidicates the castaway didnt vote and received a "self-vote" (VOTE) indicates the castaway played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making the vote no longer count (---) indicates that the castaway didn't vote at Tribal, because they weren't allowed to Jury Vote: ^3- Olivia and Cameron didn't vote for a winner on time, so their votes were randomized.